Night of the Bimbo Sisters
by Flagg1991
Summary: Sadistic Lisa releases a toxic chemical into the house that drives all of her sisters wild with lust, and they proceed to terrorize Lincoln...and each other.
1. Foreplay

There is no more dangerous combination than the malignant sociopathy of a toddler and the IQ of a genius. Many times of her short life, Lisa Loud had sacrificed the safety and well-being of her family in the pursuit of science...and sometimes in the pursuit of entertainment. On a blustery October afternoon, as the tepid autumn sunlight drained from the sky and dead leaves danced along Franklin Avenue, Lisa carried the final box of supplies into her room and stacked it against the wall, with the others. From her desk drawer, she took a revolver and slipped it into the front of her pants, hiding it with the hem of her baggy green sweater. The gun was homemade, but virtually indistinguishable from the real thing. You wouldn't know the difference if you saw it...and you wouldn't know the difference if she shot you with it.

The gun was a new creation, tailor-made for the experiment she would soon run. She doubted she'd need it, as the sliding metal door she'd installed was meant to survive a direct nuclear strike (she, unfortunately, did not have access to nuclear weapons, and thus had not been able to test it), but if on the off chance any of them got into the room, she had it.

"We're going to have a lot of fun tonight," Lisa said, approaching her sister's crib. Lilly was happily playing with a light up toy. "Are you ready?"

"Goooo!"

A wicked smile crossed Lisa's face. "I'm excited too."

She went out into the hall and glanced at her parents' room. It was Friday night, and soon, they would emerge, dressed in their finest and ready to hit the town. Before dinner, Lisa slipped them a slow acting sedative. By the time their night was nearly up, they would be too tired to come home and would sleep in the van. Or fall asleep and crash on the way back. Either one. They would not be present for the festivities either way.

Luan, her older sister, came into the hall with her dummy, Mr. Coconuts, practicing one of her inane comedy skits. She was so much like Lilly, blinded by a shiny toy. Lisa grinned as she thought of what would befall the brace-faced comedienne tonight...at what would befall _all_ of her siblings.

Ah, there was Lincoln now, coming out of his room in his underwear, fresh from finishing a new comic book no doubt. Lisa was especially interested in what would happen to _him_. As the only boy in the house, he was apt to be the center of attention tonight.

A thrill ran through her. She had been planning this for months, carefully refining her formula and testing it on small animals she bribed Lana into catching for her. When she was sure she had the right stuff, she observed her prey, making notes and imagining how each would react. Lori, as the oldest, was a controlling personality. Lisa imagined her oldest sister would become even more domineering, or perhaps the opposite: Totally submissive. Leni, kind, sweet, gentle Leni, would most likely retain her tenderness. The others were harder to read. Lynn and Luna possessed the capability of becoming aggressive, especially Lynn; Lisa imagined Lynn inclining toward sadism, with possible masochistic tendencies. Lincoln would not be affected. The gas would only affect the girls, sans Lilly and Lisa herself, of course, as they would have their own air supply. It was possible that the...results of the chemical could be passed through close contact, such as biting and kissing. It was in the rodents she tested it on. Finding out was half the fun, though.

Back in her room, Lisa sat before a bank of computers and hacked into the many cameras Luan had installed around the house in her endless quest of "comedy gold." This made Lisa wonder if her unfunny sister would display voyeuristic leanings tonight, watching with wide, lustful eyes as her siblings tore each other apart.

On the screen, Lisa saw Luna and Lynn in the living room, the former listening to her radio and the latter kicking a soccer ball. In her room, Lucy was reading a novel (Lisa foresaw the little goth finding a taste for blood), and in their room, Lori and Leni was both texting.

Lisa reached into the drawer and brought out a framed black and white picture. It was of Josef Mengele, the notorious Nazi "Angel of Death" who conducted experiments on the Jews at Auschwitz. Lisa knew that Nazi ideology was based on pseudo-science, mysticism, and outright bullshit, but she greatly admired Mengele. He was a man of science who took the opportunity to further his research. After the war, the United States government seized his findings and reaped the benefits, which perturbed Lisa. They were too squeamish to do the work, but they had no qualms about taking and applying the results.

"For science," she told Mengele. "And myself."

She thought he would understand. He most likely enjoyed his work the way she enjoyed hers.

On the screen, mom and dad came out of their room and went down the stairs. They were to the door before they yelled out that they were leaving, and then scurried out before they could be stopped.

"Almost time," Lisa said over her shoulder.

Lori got up from her bed and went into the hall. She was most likely on her way to the living room, where she would camp on the couch until mom and dad returned, ordering her siblings around like servants. Leni followed, happily gabbing about nothing important. Lincoln returned to his room and flopped down on his bed. Lucy did not move.

Lisa waited until the majority of her siblings were gathered in the living room before pushing a button: The metal door slid closed with a whoosh. She got up, went over to the crib, and picked Lilly up, then went back to her chair and sat.

"It'll affect the older ones first," Lisa explained. "Lori and Leni are so close in age and sexual maturity that it may happen simultaneously, or may even affect Leni first. Luna and Luan will be next, maybe in minutes, maybe in seconds. Lynn, Lucy, Lola, and Lana will be last. Inside of ten minutes, our sisters should be out of their minds with lust, and poor Lincoln won't know what hit him."

She laughed richly. "Nor will anything else, for that matter."

Lilly made a "gah" sound. "Would you like to do the honors, Lilly?" Lisa held her sister forward and pointed at the big red button next to the keyboard. "Slap it."

Laughing, Lilly slapped it, and smoke began to fill the living room.

Lisa slapped another button, and all of the windows and exterior doors were sealed.

It was going to be a _long_ night.


	2. Lust

Lori was lost in her texting and did not notice the thin, wispy smoke until Luna coughed. "Aw, man, what's _that_?"

Lori looked up, and a strange musty smell filled her nostrils. She winced. It reminded her of the way Bobby smelled...down there...went he took his underwear off. It was fainter, though, and tinged with something else.

"Ugh, it stinks!" Lynn cried, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Is the house, like, on fire?" Leni asked, looking around.

"Ew, something smells!" Lola yelled, coming down the stairs, followed by Lana. "Yeah!" Lana added. "It's grody, what is it? I kinda like it."

Lori got up. She was the oldest and in charge. Whatever was happening, it was her responsibility to take care of it. A puff of smoke came down on her, and she looked up. "It's coming out of the vents," she said. Luna, Lynn, and Luan gathered around her, looking up.

"It doesn't smell like smoke," Luan said. It smelled like her hand after she masturbated, not that she made it a habit to sniff her hand after she rubbed herself off. She looked at Lori, then back to the vent just as the 'smoke' stopped. The air was hazy. Everyone coughed and gagged.

"Who filled the house with smoke?" Lucy asked, scaring the other Loud girls so badly they jumped.

"I don't know," Lori said, "but I have an idea."

Lisa. Every time something strange happened in the Loud house, it was Lisa's doing. Lori called her "Dr. Frankenstein" because the little twerp was _such_ a mad scientist. Getting angry because this happened on _her_ watch and fell onto _her_ shoulders, she started for the stairs, but suddenly became very dizzy. Her knees went out from under her, and she fell back onto the couch.

"Are you okay?" Luan asked, kneeling beside her. Her other siblings pressed in close, their eyes wide with worry.

Lori opened her mouth to speak, but her heart started to race, and sweat sprang up on her brow. Her stomach rolled, and a hot, painful tingling sensation radiated from her loins. Her nipples were so hard they ached, and when they brushed against the fabric of her bra, she hissed. Her mind felt strange. Leni sat heavily next to her. "I don't feel too good either," she said, putting a hand to her head.

A spasm rocked Lori, and for a moment, the pain was so intense that she nearly blacked out. Then, all at once, it was gone, replaced by the most intense sexual _need_ she had ever felt.

Luna leaned close. "You okay?"

Lori grabbed her sister by the back of her head and drew her close, jamming her tongue into her mouth. Luan gasped and jumped up, while Lynn let out a shocked "What the fuck?"

Luna pulled away and shoved her sister back. "Dude!"

Lori smiled, the taste of her sister's mouth lingering on her tongue. She reached into her shorts and touched herself. The light brush of her fingertips against her most sensitive part made her jerk and moan.

Leni shook her head, then turned to Lori. As their mortified sisters watched, they kissed with a desperate urgency.

"Jesus," Lynn breathed, "what's wrong with them?"

"I don't know," Luan said, dazed, "but I'm starting to feel strange."

"Me too," Luna said. She turned and tried to walk away, but her knees gave out and she fell to the floor. Lola, Lana, and Lucy worriedly huddled around her. The older ones took no notice, so transfixed were they by the sight of their two eldest sisters. They were ripping at each other's clothes now, one of Leni's breasts popping out. Luan unconsciously licked her lips; when she felt her panties begin to dampen, she forced herself to turn away. She was vaguely aware that Luna was convulsing on the floor while Lola and Lana both cried; Lucy looked stricken. Luna's eyes rolled back in her head and foam spilled from her mouth.

In her room, Lisa sat forward and adjusted her glasses. "Well, _that_ wasn't supposed to happen." Luna shook and twitched like a woman in the throes of a drug overdose. Lola and Lana were both hysterical, screaming at the older girls for help: Luan watched, swaying unsteadily, while Lynn continued gawking at Lori and Leni. An allergic reaction, Lisa thought, an unforeseen and unintended side effect. Great.

"Looks like we passed the point of no return, Lilly," Lisa said, settling back in her chair and rubbing the infant's head. Lisa's only choices from here were go to jail or stick the revolver in her mouth. The latter sounded more appealing than the former, but she still didn't particularly want to do it. Oh well. Scientists all pay a price.

In the living room, Luan went down to her knees. Burning need rose within her, and she felt her groin grow hot. She shoved her hand up her skirt and pushed her underwear aside: Waves of heat rushed over her hand. _What's happening to me?_

When she heard her brother's voice from the stairs, she twitched. "What's going...?"

The words died on Lincoln's mouth. Luna lie still on the floor while the twins and Lucy hovered over her. Luan was on her hands and knees, breathing heavy. Lynn watched in a mixture of horror and lust as Leni and Lori went at each other with a gusto Lincoln had never seen before, and never knew existed. When he spoke, they stopped, both of them looking at him.

"Lincy!" Leni said happily. She got up, and Lincoln's eyes immediately went to the breast hanging free. "I'm so glad you're here."

"So am I," Lori purred with half-lidded eyes. She jumped over the back of the couch, and before Lincoln could flee, she had her arms around him, was dragging him through the living room. He screamed and thrashed, his heart slamming in his chest.

Lori threw him down onto the couch and mounted him. "The way you walk around in your underwear drives me _wild_ , little bro."

She bent down and tried to kiss him, but he turned his head at the last second. She giggled and ran the tip of her tongue up the side of his face. The sensation made him shiver, and not in a good way. "Stop!" he cried.

"I'm so glad I have a brother," she said, kissing his neck. "Imagine the things we can do, the dirty, dirty things...I know." She got up, turned around, and shoved her butt into his face. "Stick your finger in my ass," she breathed. "Tell me what a fucking slut I am."

Trembling, Lincoln drew himself to a sitting position. Leni was kneeling beside him, and he jumped. "Don't worry, Lincy," she said, touching his face. "I just want to make you feel good." She kissed his chest, opening her mouth and sucking up one of his nipples. She looked up at him as she did so.

Lynn was still frozen in place, unable to move. Behind her, Luan got to her feet, her face blushing furiously. She ducked her head and came forward. Before Lincoln could resist, she grabbed his hand and pressed it to her crotch, throwing back her head and giggling. Through the skirt (and presumably her underwear) the heat was so intense and unnatural that Lincoln yanked his hand back as if he'd been bitten.

"Go on," Lori said over her shoulder, "make me your bitch."

Leni turned his face to her and leaned in for a kiss. All at once, Lincoln's paralysis broke, and he jumped up, diving over the back of the couch and running for the stairs.

"Lincoln!" Lori yelled, getting up. "Where are you going?"

He reached the top of the stairs, panting with terror, and then ducked into his room, slamming and locking the door behind him.

"Lincoln!"

Lori reached the bottom of the stairs, but stopped when Leni tackled her and started nibbling her ear. Lori sighed. "That feels _really_ good."

Leni ran her hands up and down her sister's back and sides, kissing her neck and shoulders. "I _want_ to make you feel good," Leni said.

 _Damn it,_ Luan thought. She turned, and saw Lola and Lana cowering behind Lisa. Luna lie dead on the floor. Luan had never realized how beautiful her little goth sister was. So dark, so mysterious. She wondered what she was hiding under that black dress. A dank garden of forbidden wonders? A young and budding flower filled with sweet necter?

Luan giggled and twirled her finger in her hair, taking a step forward.

"Don't come any closer," Lucy said. Behind her, Lana and Lola hugged each other.

Luan smiled and bent forward, running her hands up her stomach and chest, pausing at her breasts, liking the way her nipples quivered. "It's so nice that you're protecting them," she said. "That makes me hot."

She stepped over Luna's body, and Lucy took a step back, holding her arms out. "I mean it, Luan."

Luan giggled again. "I'm not going to hurt you," she said, "you guys are my sisters." She took another step forward, and Lucy threw a punch, her tiny fist connecting with Luan's jaw. Luan let out a muffled cry and stumbled back, tripping over Luan and falling on her ass.

"Run!" Lucy cried.

Luan shook her head and watched as Lucy, Lana, and Lola scrambled over Leni and Lori and disappeared up the stairs. A door slammed.

Luan sighed. She could always do it herself.

But she wanted a partner.


	3. On the Prowl

Lynn Loud didn't know what was happening to her. Strange and horrible thoughts raced through her mind. Her stomach swelled with heat, and her girl parts ached. She fell to her knees and covered her face with her trembling hands. She saw herself straddling Lincoln and punching him in the face, the sight of his blood exciting her. _No! God, please, no!_ She saw herself choking him and grinding herself against his crotch. She saw herself whipping his bare bottom with a belt, the metal end lashing his flesh and ripping it open. Tears sprang to her eyes. She didn't want to hurt her brother. She loved him. They fought, yeah, but...but...

Suddenly, something seemed to pop inside of her, and the world went momentarily black. When she came back to herself, she was a writhing mass of need. She got to her feet, her teeth clenched. Leni and Lori were at the bottom of the stairs, kissing and touching. Luan lay on her back, rubbing herself and moaning. Lynn went over to Luan and grabbed her by her hair, dragging her to her feet. "Get up!"

Luan looked dazed. And stupid. Lynn slapped her across the face. "Ow," Luan said.

"Hey!" Lynn called to her two oldest sisters. They took no notice. "Hey, assholes!"

They both looked up. "I don't know about you, but I'm not in the mood for pussy. I want dick. And there's a young, hot, never-before-touched dick right above our heads. If you can stop lezzing out for five fucking minutes we can go get it."

"That _does_ sound yummy," Lori said, getting to her feet.

"I want Lincy's dick," Leni said dreamily from the floor. She squeezed her legs together. "I bet he fucks like a stallion."

Luan blushed. "I want him too."

"Then let's go," Lynn said, starting for the stairs and pushing past Lori. "Let me do the talking. We have to coax him out. He's a delicate little flower."

 _And I'm going to enjoy mashing him up_.

At Lincoln's door, Lynn held her finger to her mouth, indicating to the others to be quiet. "Lori, get over there," Lynn said, nodding to one side of the door. "Luan, get on the other side. When he opens the door, grab him."

Both of her sisters nodded and took their stations by the door. Lynn turned to Leni. "Quit breathing down my fucking neck and get outta sight. If he sees you he might panic."

Nodding, Leni flattened herself against the wall.

Taking a deep breath, Lynn knocked on the door. "Lincoln!" she hissed lowly. "Lincoln, let me in! They're going crazy down there!"

She waited, knowing her brother was a sucker for his widdle family. He'd probably break his neck getting to the door to let her in.

Inside, however, Lincoln, who was sitting on the bed with his knees drawn to his chest, started, and hugged himself. He didn't know what was happening, but he knew he couldn't get up and let any of them in. They were crazy.

"Lincoln, I'm scared..."

She waited, her ear pressed to the door. She didn't hear any movement, which made her angry. She could be dying out here and the little white haired prick was letting it happen. She slammed her fist against the door. "Open the goddamn door!"

Inside, Lincoln let out a strangled cry, and Lynn took great pleasure in it.

"There goes our element of surprise," Lori sighed.

"Shut the fuck up." Lynn grabbed the door handle and jiggled it. "Open the door or I swear to God I'm going to stick my bat so far up your ass you'll be spitting splinters 'til Christmas!" She slammed it again.

"I need something to break it down," she said, looking at Luan. "Like an ax."

"On it," Leni said, and disappeared. A moment later, she returned with Luna's guitar. "Here you go!"

Lynn sighed. "No, shit for brains, an actual ax. With a blade."

Luan grabbed the guitar, pulled out a roll of duct tape and attached a Swiss army knife to the guitar's neck. The wound tape around it and handed it out to Lynn. "Here you go!" she smiled.

That was it. Lynn grabbed Luan's neck with both hands and squeezed, shoving her against Lincoln's door. "You think you're real funny, don't you?"

Luan's face went red and she tried to speak, but it came out garbled. Her eyes rolled back into her head.

"What was that, chuckles?"

She let up just enough so Luan could speak. "Harder...I'm...almost...there."

Lynn saw that her sister was rubbing her legs together. Making a sound of disgust, she shoved her into the wall. "Hey," she said, "why'd you stop?"

"I want a fucking ax right now!" Lynn roared, punching the door as hard as she could. "Now! Now! Now!" She was starting to get hysterical. If she didn't relieve the pressure building in her loins, she'd explode into a million pieces.

"Be right back," Lori said.

* * *

In Lola and Lana's room, Lucy pressed her ear to the door and heard Lynn slamming on Lincoln's door and demanding to be let in. Her heart blasted when Lynn hit the door again.

She didn't know what was happening, but her sisters had gone insane. She recalled what Lori and Leni were doing on the couch, then what Luan said to her. _It's so nice that you're protecting them. That makes me hot._ It was like they'd turned into sex maniacs.

Lucy turned to her two younger sisters. They were on Lola's bed, hugging each other. "What's happening?" Lana asked.

"They're trying to get Lincoln," Lucy said and swallowed hard. She started to say they had to help him somehow, but her knees turned to Jell-O, and she almost fell.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Lola asked, her voice terrified.

Lucy put her hand to her head. An image popped into her mind. Her pinning Lola against the bed and ripping her throat out with her teeth. She gasped, and realized with a pang of horror that it was happening to her too. She was turning into one of _them_.

"Lucy?" Lana asked, tears in her eyes.

"I...I have to get out of here," Lucy said.

"No!" the twins wailed in unison.

"I'm turning into one of them," Lucy said and licked her lips. She was thirsty, so thirsty, but not for juice.

"Lana, come here," Lucy said urgently. "I'm going out there. Lock the door behind me."

"Don't leave us!" Lana screamed.

Tears flooded Lucy's eyes. She didn't want to leave them here alone and afraid, but she had to. "I'm going to hurt you if I stay. Now please lock the door behind me."

With that, Lucy flung the door open and ducked into the hall, slamming it behind her. She stood protectively in front of it until she heard it lock.

At Lincoln's door, Luan was rubbing herself against Leni's leg while Lynn looked on with her arms crossed. Lucy drank in the terrible sight, her heart pounding. She caught sight of Lynn's exposed neck, and wondered what her blood would taste like.

"Come on, Dracula," Lynn said impatiently, "we need your help."

Shaking the thought from her head, Lucy started toward her sisters. By the time she arrived, she knew what they were doing...and she wanted to help.

"We're gonna fuck the dogshit out of Lincoln," Lynn said, "you in?"

Lucy nodded. "Yes."

"Good."

A few moments later, Lori appeared at the top of the stairs, an ax in her hands. "It took me forever to find this thing," she said, tossing it to Lynn, who caught it. "If I don't get laid after _that,_ I'm going to scream."

"Alright, girls," Lynn said, drawing the ax back, "one dick, coming up!"

"Oooo," Leni said excitedly. "I wanna lick his balls 'til he cums in my hair."

"I wanna jack him off with my feet," Lori said.

"I want to drink his blood," Lucy said.

When the first blow hit the door, Lincoln jumped. On the second, he jumped off the bed, his heart racing. The wood was beginning to splinter. He looked desperately around for a weapon, and noticed the shortsword he picked up at an anime convention last year. It was tucked between the headboard of his bed and the wall. He grabbed it just as a panel flew out of the door. Lynn stuck her face in. "There you are, you little bitch." Leni appeared behind her and smiled. "Hi, Lincy!"

Lynn reached through the hole, and Lincoln unfroze. Screaming, he threw himself at her and brought the sword down, the edge catching the back of her hand and leaving a long red streak. Lynn screamed and fell back. Lori took her place, and Lincoln yelled. "Hey, Lincoln," she smiled seductively, then took stock of the jagged opening. "You could probably fuck me through this."

"Move!" Lynn growled, and suddenly Lori was gone. Lynn smiled. "Fighting only turns me on more," she said.

Panicking, Lincoln looked around for a means of escape. The window was blocked. Lisa's safety mechanism. He looked up. The vent!

He jumped onto his nightstand and removed he grate just as Lynn busted into the room, Leni, Lori, Luan, and Lucy behind her. "Oh, no you don't!" Lynn yelled, hurrying over. She reached out just as he slipped into the vent.

Throwing the ax aside, Lynn climbed onto the nightstand and shoved her head through the grate. The terror in her brother's eyes made her dizzy. "Your ass is grass, Loud."

Shocking her, Lincoln jabbed the sword at her face: The point tore at her cheek. She screamed and jerked. The nightstand fell out from under her, and she crashed down on top of it. "God _damn_ it!" she yelled.

Lincoln watched as Lori dropped her shorts and sat on Lynn's face. "I _have_ to cum," she said.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Lynn roared, pushing Lori away. Lincoln turned and fled into the vents.

"I'm gonna rip your fucking nuts off and stick them up your ass!" Lynn's voice drifted after him.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Lynn barked. Lucy and Luan righted the nightstand, huffing and puffing like a couple of pussies. Lynn came forward and started to climb onto it, but stopped when Lucy leaned in and licked the blood off her face.

Lynn smacked her sister. "The fuck's wrong with you?" she asked.

Lucy stumbled but showed no sign of emotion. She simply smacked her lips. "If I didn't need you in those damn vents I'd wring your pasty little neck." She grabbed Lucy's arm and dragged her onto the nightstand. "You go first."

Lynn gave Lucy a boost, and the little goth slipped into the air duct. "Lori, watch the stairs. If you see him, you have my permission to break his nose."

"What about me?" Leni asked.

"Go downstairs. If you see him, cry out."

 _Oh, I'll cry out,_ Leni thought as she went downstairs, _when Lincy makes me feel as good as I'll make him feel._

"Luan...go fuck yourself."

Luan's eyes brightened. "Yes, ma'am!"

In the vents, Lucy paused. "Go on!" Lynn cried, slapping her sister's ass. "I don't have all fucking night!"

Lucy started crawling, and Lynn followed. "Where does this duct go?" Lynn asked.

"The bathroom," Lucy said.

"That it?"

"There's another one that connects in. It goes downstairs to the basement."

Ahead of them, Lincoln dropped into the bathroom and crept to the door, opening it slightly. Lori stood by the stairs, her head thrown back and her legs rubbing together. Through his shattered door, he saw Luan rubbing herself furiously, and horror went through him.

He started back toward the grate, but heard thumping as someone else came through the air duct. Lynn.

His heart seized in his chest.

"Go faster, you stupid cunt!" Lynn growled.

Whatever he did, he couldn't let Lynn catch him. Shaking, he stuck his head out the door. Lori was playing with herself now, her back arched as her hand dug in her privates. Lincoln winced.

He had to get past her.

He had the sword, but he was sick of stabbing his sisters.

 _Only if I have to,_ he thought.

Taking a deep breath, he went out into the hall and gently closed the bathroom door behind him. Lori was so lost in pleasuring herself that he almost slipped by without her noticing, but some subtle noise must have betrayed him, because her head snapped around, and she smiled. "Hey, Linc," she said, leaning against the wall. "I'll protect you from Lynn," she said. She took a step forward and trailed a single finger along his chest. "You just have to help me out." Lincoln flinched as she leaned in. "In only the way a brother can."

"Uhhh...sure, Lori," Lincoln said, taking a step back. "What do I have to do?"

Lori grinned. She dug her thumbs into her shorts and pulled them down. Lincoln's eyes widened. "Fuck me," she said. She stepped out of the shorts, then pulled down her underwear. Lincoln swallowed and looked at her face. Her eyes were mad with passion. This wasn't his sister...this wasn't the girl who was there for him, who cared about him and loved him...

When Luan spoke, Lincoln jumped. "He should fuck me first. I'm still a virgin."

"Who says I'm not?" Lori asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Everyone. You're a slut."

Lori shook her head. "If I wasn't about to get some..." she turned, then stopped. "Where's Lincoln?"


	4. Bloodletting

**I changed the rating to mature...not because a bunch of you asked me to, but because this is where it** _ **really**_ **starts getting mature. Trust me, what comes next makes the stuff before look like an actual episode of the show.**

Panting, Lincoln stumbled into the kitchen and went down to his knees. He threw a harried glance over his shoulder, saw that none of his sisters had followed him (yet), and turned around.

Leni was standing over him.

"Hi, Lincy!"

Lincoln screamed and recoiled.

"Lincoln," Leni said. "I'm not going to hurt you." She knelt down and touched Lincoln's face. "I love you." She leaned in and kissed his neck, and he stiffened. The feeling of her lips was alien, horrible. "I just want to please you," she said. She was breathing faster now.

"Leni..." Lincoln said miserably, "...stop."

"I love you so much," she said, trailing kissing from his neck to the side of his face. "I want to make you cum." With that, she grabbed his crotch, and he reacted instinctively, bringing the sword around and dropping the hard bottom of the handle on top of Leni's head. The girl let out a small scream and fell over.

Lincoln got to his feet and started back toward the living room, but Lori and Luan were coming, one on either side of the couch.

"Just put it in," Luan begged, abject misery on her face. "You don't even have to hump, just put it in. That's all I need. I'm so close and it hurts _soooo_ bad."

"No, me," Lori said, her voice also tortured. "Just touch it, okay? You don't even have to put your fingers in..."

The basement door slammed open, and Lynn came out, Lucy behind her. "I'm getting real sick of your shit, Lincoln," Lynn growled. "Now come here."

"I'm not going to let you hurt him," Leni said, throwing her arms around him; he cried out.

"Yeah?" Lynn asked menacingly, coming around the kitchen table. "Fucking stop me." Leni jerked, and Lincoln watched in horror as a coffee mug smashed against Lynn's face. She fell back against the counter. _"You bitch!"_ Blood gushed down her face. Lucy trembled.

"He's mine," Lori said, coming into the kitchen. Leni dragged him backwards.

"No, he's _mine!_ "

"Just the tip?" Luan pleaded, holding her hands up as if she were praying to him. "Please? I'm so horny right now."

Lincoln caught movement from the corner of his eye, and turned just as Lynn buried a kitchen knife into Leni's arm. Leni screeched and let go. Lincoln threw himself at Luan, stiff-arming her in the face and knocking her aside. "My nose!" she cried.

He was at the top of the stairs when Lola appeared. "Hey, Linc," she grinned. "wanna play truth or dare?"

Without thinking, Lincoln punched her, then ducked back into his room, where he entered the vent once more.

"You bastard!" Lola screamed. "I was going to suck your dick!"

* * *

In the kitchen, Lynn mounted Leni and raised the knife, her teeth bared. "You fucking whore!" She brought it down, aiming at Leni's face, but the stupid blonde moved at the last minute and the blade dug into the floor. Lynn brought the knife up and down again, and again it hit the floor. She adjusted herself, and her crotch rubbed against Leni's leg: Long tendrils of delight shot up from her center and sparked in her brain. Her breath caught in her throat and her body turned to jelly. No. Kill her. Stab her fucking head off. Lynn raised the knife one final time, but her hips were gyrating against her sister's thigh of their own accord. Lynn let go of the knife and it clattered to the floor.

Leni grinned up at her. "Does that feel good?"

Lynn closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. She nodded.

Leni moved her leg, and Lynn gasped. Before Lynn could stop herself, she was pinning her sister's shoulders to the floor and dry humping her, her breathing ragged and her heart pounding. Leni slipped a hand between her own legs and rubbed. "This is so hot," she sighed.

In the living room, Lori and Luan spilled onto the couch, Lori on top. "Okay," the older girl, "you rub me off and I'll rub you off. Deal?"

Luan, hardly able to breath, nodded. They kissed, and when Lori's hand slipped up Luan's skirt, the younger girl jumped. Carefully, Lori pulled down her sister's panties and peeled them off, throwing them aside. She cupped Luan's quaking girlhood, and the comedienne laid her head back against the couch, moaning. Lori's fingers traced the edges of her damp flower, the touch sending electric sparks into Luan's stomach. When she found Luan's clit, the younger girl felt herself rushing to her peak. One hard rub, and her hips were bucking. She cried out and grabbed a handful of couch cushion. She rode the orgasm for a long time, total bliss flowing through her.

"Alright," Lori said huskily, turned on, "me now."

They changed positions. Lori spread her legs, and Luan touched her sister delicately, her heart skipping a beat. Lori sighed and rolled her head. "Like that," she purred.

Back in the kitchen, Lynn was falling over the edge of passion, heat spreading through her from her toes to her brain. She watched her sister's face through narrowed eyes; she too was approaching her climax, her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted. Lynn was barely aware that Lucy was kneeling beside her, lapping the blood from her face like a hungry kitten. She didn't care. She didn't care about anything, only the pressure building inside of her, rising and rising until...

It happened. She came and came hard, pausing and trembling as wave after wave of pulsating passion crashed over her. She cried out long and hard, and Leni swept her into her arms, holding her close as she squirmed and writhed. For a long time, she fought to catch her breath, an aftershock occasional making her twitch and giggle. Leni held her head to her breast, stroking her hair. "Was that good?"

"Yes," Lynn panted, the first pangs of guilt rippling through her stomach. Now that the pressure had been relieved, she was able to think more clearly. Oh, it was starting to build again, but for right now, she was lucid enough to realize that not only had she chopped down her brother's door with an ax (fully intent on hurting him), but that she had also stabbed her sister in the arm and then...had sex with her.

Disgusted with herself, Lynn pulled away and got to her feet. Lucy, on her knees, her mouth covered in blood, reached for her, but Lynn pushed her away and walked dazedly into the living room where Lori was lying on the couch panting, her legs spread. Luan was lying face down on the floor, sobbing. She, too, was thinking more clearly, and was appalled at what she had done, and what she still wanted to do.

Lynn sat heavily on the couch next to Lori, who drew herself into a sitting position and crossed her arms, seeming to have found a measure of shame. Leni came in, rubbing her arm. Lynn glanced at her. "How is it?"

"It's okay. How's your face?"

Lynn rubbed her forehead and looked at her hand. It was covered in blood. She could feel bits of the ceramic mug embedded in her flesh. "I've had worse," Lynn said, gulping as the pressure began to steadily rise once more. She closed her eyes and bent, wrapping her arms around her chest. Please, not again, not again, not again...

Luan rolled onto her side. She was crying now for a different reason. "He's running away because of _you_."

Lynn opened her eyes and fixed them on her older sister. Luan was glaring at her, her cheeks red and her eyes shimmering with tears.

"You're, like, totes scaring him," Leni agreed.

"Shut up," Lynn said flatly.

"Yeah, little sis," Lori added, "you're freaking him out."

"Shut up," Lynn said with a little more force.

"You're the reason we're not getting laid," Luan spat.

Flashing, Lynn kicked her sister in the chest. "Shut the fuck up, you stupid skank!" She got to her feet and wheeled toward Lori, who cringed. "He doesn't want _you_ because your pussy's nasty and used up." She turned to Leni, who shrank back. "And he doesn't want _you_ because you're a fucking retard."

Huffing, Lynn stormed to the bottom of the stairs. "You fucking dykes can stay here and scissor all you want, _I'm_ going after our brother."

"Me too," Lucy said.

"Me three," Luan said, getting to her feet.

Lori and Leni got wordlessly up.

"Alright," Lynn said, and led her troops up the stairs.

* * *

In her room, Lisa shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth and leaned closer to the screen. "This is more entertaining than I ever imagined," she said. Lilly's head lolled against her chest. She had been asleep for some time. "I knew Lynn would become more aggressive, but not like _this_."

She got up, laid her sister in her crib (kissing her on her forehead), and returned to the monitors. She was enjoying this immensely.


	5. The Fun Continues

In the vents, Lincoln lay on his side, trembling, his knees drawn to his chest. Tears flowed from his eyes. He was so terrified that he could barely move. His mind flashed back to the scene in the kitchen, Lynn's face covered with blood, the knife sinking into the soft flesh of Leni's arm. That made him cry harder. What was happening to them? Why were his sisters psycho all of a sudden?

Shuddering, he peered out of the vent and into his shattered room. Lola was outside his door, whispering to someone, and Lincoln's heart seized. He withdrew into the shadows and listened for any further sounds, but didn't hear anything. In a few moments, however, Lola's voice drifted closer. "You gonna put that lucky plunger to good use?" she asked seductively.

"Get on Lincoln's bed and find out," Lana purred.

Lincoln squeezed his eyes shut and tried to drown out Lola's gasps as...something happened to her. He didn't know what, and he wasn't about to look, but it sounded bad.

"Oh, Lana," Lola sighed.

He opened his eyes and got to his hands and knees. He had to find a place to hide until this was over.

Just then, he heard Lynn's voice. "Look, girls, Lana and Lola's doing it." Her voice was cruel and mocking.

"I wanna join," Lori said.

"Like hell you do," Lynn said. "You're saving your appetite for _meat_ , remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

In his room, Lynn stared up at the vent. She turned and grabbed Lucy by the front of her shirt. "Go get in the vents through the bathroom. I'll go that way." She nodded toward the vent over Lincoln's nightstand, then leaned close. "You and I can share him. Fuck these other bitches."

Lucy nodded.

In the vents, Lincoln wracked his brain for what to do next, then it hit him. Lisa! He hadn't seen Lisa yet. Maybe she was still okay, and if she was, she could help him with this. He scurried along the duct, counting the vent grates. When he reached Lisa's, he was surprised to find it covered with a sheet of metal. He banged on it. "Lisa! Help me! Please!"

"I hear his ass!" Lynn's voice drifted through the duct. Lincoln's heart leapt, and he banged harder. "Lisa, please!"

Suddenly, the metal sheet gave way and he fell into Lisa's room, landing on the floor in a heap. Panting, he got to his feet. Lisa was sitting at a bank of computers and looking up at the grate. " _That_ wasn't supposed to happen either."

"Lisa!" Lincoln stammered. "Something's wrong! Our sisters..."

Lincoln's eyes widened when Lisa pulled a revolver out of her pants and pointed it at him. "...Lisa?"

"I know full well what our sisters are doing," Lisa said. "And I know why. Now if you want a chance of surviving, get the hell out of my room." She cocked the gun and Lincoln winced. "The effects should wear off shortly after midnight." Lisa checked the time on one of the computers. "It's almost ten now. You have two hours. Can you do it?"

"Lisa..." Lincoln said breathlessly. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I wanted to see what would happen. Why else? Now leave or I'll blow your guts out."

Lincoln nodded. "Fine. Okay."

Using a stack of boxes, he scurried back into the vents, casting one last glanced at his sister. She pointed the gun.

When he was gone, Lisa sighed and sat back in her chair. She pushed a button, but the sliding metal vent cover didn't move. Lovely. She'd have to make an emergency repair. She would have to wait, though, until the coast was clear.

As if on cue, Lynn's face appeared, her eyes narrowing. "What are _you_ doing, science bitch?"

Lisa pointed the gun at her. "Move it along."

Lynn snickered. "That thing's probably not even real."

Lisa jerked the gun slightly to the left and pulled the trigger: A hole appeared inches from Lynn's head, and the athlete-turned-lunatic yelled out.

"Okay! Okay!" She scurried past.

In her crib, Lilly cried.

"See what you made me do?" Lisa cried after her older sister. "If I see your face again I'll shoot it!"

Tucking the gun back into her pants, she went over to the crib and picked the infant up. "Shhh, it's okay," Lisa said, cradling her. "Sister Lisa just had to put the fear of God into a fucking moron." She looked over her shoulder and bared her teeth.

* * *

Luan crossed her arms over her chest and waited for Lynn to come back. Her nipples were so hard they hurt and the thoughts from before were beginning to come back, the thoughts of her beautiful little brother grabbing her arms and squeezing as he thrust into her, the thoughts of taking him in her mouth and teasing his tip with her tongue. She sighed and rubbed her thighs together. "This is hell," she moaned.

"I know," Lori said. She was leaning against the wall and fighting to keep a semblance of control. On the bed, Lola and Lana were finished, lying side-by-side out of breath. Lori watched until they were done, her naked lower half quivering. A small part of her realized how disgusting it all was, but a much bigger part of her didn't care. No, no, a much bigger part of her _liked_ it. She _wanted_ to be dirty. She wanted Lincoln to covered her in oil and whipped cream and chocolate sauce and run his hands up and down her body. She wanted him to grind her face in the dirt as he pushed into her butt. She wanted...God, she wanted this to stop. She turned, drew her head back, and slammed it against the wall. Red pain filled her brain, but for a brief moment, the awful thoughts were gone.

Leni was sitting on the floor amidst the wreckage of Lincoln's room, a hard plastic Ace Savvy action figure under her. She could feel every ridge and plain of it through her damp underwear, and she slowly moved her hips, pretending it was her little brother beneath her. Oh, the things they could do if only Lynn would stop being crazy. Leni threw her head back and closed her eyes, conjuring fantasies that would have made her hate herself just a few short hours ago. She touched her breasts, imagining it was him. Ooooh, how she wanted to look down into his loving face as he squeezed her chest, his dick filling her...

She shivered and started gyrating faster. She couldn't stop. She was past the point of no return. She tweaked her nipples and threw her head back, screaming with the power of her orgasm.

Suddenly, she was lying on the ground, staring up into Luan's crazed eyes. Without speaking, her younger sister shoved her tongue into her mouth. Leni took Luan's face in her hands and kissed her back, sucking her bottom lip as Luan pulled her head back, a strand of drool connecting their lips.

"You first," Leni said, pushing her sister back and getting on top of her.

"If you _incest_ ," Luan quipped.

Leni laid her hand on her sister's chest and ground her crotch against hers. Luan closed her eyes and let out a long, shuddery sigh. When Leni kissed her neck and ran her hand up her leg, Luan shivered. "That's nice," she sighed.

"You like it?" Leni asked, trailing kissing down the front of Luan's shirt.

"Yes..."

When Leni lifted Luan's skirt, the younger girl giggled: When her sister started to lick her soft, gooey center, she arched her back and cried out.

Losing control, Lori knelt and plunged her tongue into Luan's mouth. Luan closed her legs against the sides of Leni's head and thrust her hips. "Fuck, I'm cumming!" she screamed as her body began to shake. Lori got up and sat on Luan's face. The dank smell and taste of her sister drove Luan's orgasm further. Lori rolled her hips, and hot liquid flowed over Luan's face, into her mouth and her nostrils. Lori tumbled over and lay on the floor, panting.

Leni rest her head on Luan's stomach. "Did that feel good?" she asked.

"Yes," Luan drew, her voice hitching as faint waves rolled through her. She turned her head. Lola and Lana was kneeling on the bed, watching with wide eyes.

"That was hot," Lana said.

* * *

Lincoln scurried to a juncture of vents and turned left. A white face materialized from the shadows, and terror gripped him. He started to scream, but Lucy clamped her hand over his mouth. "Shhh. I'm not going to hurt you," she said. "Not like Lynn. I just...I just need a little blood. That's it. A little blood. If you give it to me I can help you. I can hide you."

Heart crashing, Lincoln fell back and started scooting away. "Lucy..."

"Just a little bit. It'll clear my mind. It'll make the pressure go away. Not for long, but long enough." She crawled toward her brother. "I'll just poke your finger." She reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a thumb tack. "It's all I need." She got on top of him and ran her hand along the side of her face. She leaned close to his ear. Her breath was hot against his neck. "Maybe we can have sex, too."

Coming alive, Lincoln threw her off and got back to his hands and knees. "Lincoln!" Lucy howled.

"You got him?" Lynn's voice drifted through the vents, and Lincoln's heart raced. He was hoping the gunshot he'd heard was Lisa shooting her.

"He went that way," he heard Lucy say. Oh shit. He crawled faster, the metal floor scraping his knees.

"I see him!"

Lincoln turned his head and yelled when he saw Lynn coming forward, Lucy right behind her. He turned back and smacked his head into a hard, unyielding wall. He looked around, his stomach dropping. A dead end! There was no escape.

A wide grin spread across Lynn's face. "I got you now, Lincoln," she said.

Suddenly, a loud groan filled the air duct. Lynn's eyes widened in surprise.

The bottom fell out then, and she and Lucy fell, screaming. Too much weight, Lynn thought as she hit the floor, her wrist snapping. Lucy came down on top of her, and she cried out in pain. The duct groaned, then came crashing through the plaster, landing across Lynn and Lucy's laps. Lynn screamed and lost consciousness.

For a long time, Lincoln sat where he was, panting. Then he crawled to the edge and looked down. His sisters were pinned beneath a pile of rubble. Ironically, they were lying in the middle of their own room.

Moving quickly, Lincoln jumped down, clearing the wreckage, and darted out into the hall. In his room, Leni's head was between Luan's legs, and Lori was sitting on Luan's face, pinching her nipples. Lana and Lola gawked.

Being quiet, he slipped down the stairs and started through the living room, freezing in place when he heard a long, low moan. He turned, and watched in horror as Luna got to her feet and swayed drunkenly in place, one hand flying to her head. Lincoln's heart slammed. Not another one!

Luna turned and saw him. "What happened?" she asked, rubbing her forehead. "I feel like a Mac truck hit me."

"Luna?"

She blinked and looked at him. She must have seen the fear in his face, because she seemed to sober up. "What's wrong?"

"T-They're crazy! They're trying to rape me!"

Luna blinked. "What? Who?"

"Our sisters! They're sex maniacs!"

Luna shook her head. "What?"

"I hear you, Lincoln!" Lola yelled from the top of the stairs. Lincoln jumped, and Luan spun just as Lola came into view. Her hair was messed and her dress was ripped. Her make-up was smeared and she had only one heel on. A predator's grin flashed across her face as she stepped into the living room. "Why don't you want me to suck your dick?" she came forward. "I can do it _soooo_ good. I'll make you see Jesus."

"Lola?" Luna drew in surprise.

"Step off, bitch, he's mine!" She threw herself at Lincoln, but Luna grabbed her by the back of her dress and threw her back.

"Lincy!"

Lincoln turned. Leni, Lori, and Luan were on the stairs, grinning and appraising him like a side of beef. Lori was still naked from the waist down. Luan's shirt was unbuttoned, revealing the edge of her dark areola. Leni was in her top and underwear.

"What the fuck?" Luna said.

Lori jumped over the banister and started toward Lincoln. "I'm so wet for you, baby brother. It's so hot thinking about you...the fact we're blood makes it _even_ hotter."

Luna threw herself in-between them. "Back off, Lori."

Lori smiled. "You want him all to yourself, huh? I'm the oldest, _I_ get first crack."

Luna shoved Lori down. "Run!"

Lincoln turned and shambled into the kitchen. The door and windows were both blocked. He looked around, and spied the open basement door. "Luna!" he screamed, then ran to it. His older sister was right behind him. And his other sisters were right behind _her_ , wailing and screaming. "Lincoln!" "Please, Linc! "Lincy, I just want to make you feel good!"

Luna slammed the door and locked it. She turned and leaned her back against it. "What the hell's going on?"

"I don't know," Lincoln said miserably. "It was Lisa. She pulled a gun on me and said she did it."

Luna's eyes widened. "Lisa?"

Someone pounded on the door. "Let us in!"

Other hands joined the chorus, the door shaking in its frame.

"I can't hold them off forever!" Luna cried.

"Uhh," Lincoln said, turning in a circle. "I don't know. We're trapped!" Then it hit him.  
"The vent!"

"Go," Luna said.

"Are you coming?" he asked, a tremor in his voice.

"I'll be right behind you, now go!"

Lincoln started down the stairs, the sound of his sisters slamming on the door filling the earthen cellar. He was just lifting the grate when the door crashed open, and Luna cried out. "Luna!"

She appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Go!"

Nodding, Lincoln scurried into the vent and turned. Luna's head popped up, but disappeared a moment later as someone ripped her back. Lincoln started crawling, then stopped again, looking back, tears filling his eyes.

She wasn't coming.

He hurried away.


	6. Orgy of Death and Sex

**This chapter is extreme. Even for mature, sexually explicit stories. Don't say you weren't warned.**

Lori spun Luna around, her eyes flashing. "You have to wait your turn," she hissed, and Luna reacted instinctively, punching her older sister in the side of her head. Crying out, she staggered back and tripped over her feet. Arms wrapped around Luna's shoulders, and she turned to see Luan grinning. "You look kind of like a boy," she said, "maybe if I close my eyes..." she puckered her lips and started to lean in, but Luna shoved her. She stumbled back into a shelf, and a rusted toolbox fell on top of her head. She screamed and sank to her knees.

"Luna," Leni said, putting her hand on Luna's shoulder: Luan jumped and whipped around. "We're not going to hurt you. We're just going to make you feel good." One of Leni's fingers danced up Luna's chest.

"Back off," Luna said. "I mean it."

Lori was getting back on her feet. Luan was moaning on the floor, blood dripping down her face.

"Don't fight it," Leni said. "We're your sisters." Luna took another step back, and bumped into the wall. "We're your...sisters," Leni said, and leaned in for a kiss, and hating herself, Luna hit her in the stomach with an uppercut. Leni's eyes and mouth flew open in surprise. Luna shoved her aside, hit Lori with an elbow, and ran up the stairs, turning back to see her sisters all on the ground in varying states of defeat.

When she turned forward again, her heart leapt into her throat. Lynn was blocking the way, her face a mask of crusted blood. Her jersey was spotted red. Her teeth were bared, and she held an ax in her hands. Luna started to scream as Lynn brought the ax up. It flashed down, the blade sinking into Luna's shoulder. Hot pain exploded through her. Lynn cried out and let go, her left wrist flopping. "That fucking hurt!" she roared.

Luna tried to take a step forward, but her legs gave out and she sank to her knees. Blood was gushing down the front of her shirt, hot and sticky. The world was starting to go gray, and she realized with a rush of terror that she was dying.

"Lincoln!" Lynn roared. She threw herself around in impotent rage, slamming her good fist into the wall. Luna's eyes rolled back in her head, and she flopped forward.

For a moment, Lynn stood in the middle of the kitchen, panting like a wild animal. Rage and desire coursed through her. She needed a dick in her so bad. She didn't care whose. Lincoln's, her father's, Donald fucking Trump, as long as it was hot and hard.

The rage was stronger than that, however. She looked at her sister's body, the ax still protruding from her shoulder. "You made me do this, Lincoln!" She threw an elbow into the wall, and went to the oven, turning the surface on with trembling fingers. "You're gonna fucking pay!"

Soon, the range was glowing hot. She grabbed a rag, and threw it onto one of the burners. "I'm burning the fucking house down! We can all fucking fry!"

In her room, Lisa jerked. She grabbed a microphone, pressed a button, activating the public address system she'd installed, and said, "Lynn! Stop this now!"

"Fuck you!" Lynn roared at the ceiling. "You're gonna burn too, bitch!"

"Lynn! Stop!"

"Fucking make me!"

Sighing, Lisa slapped the release button, and the metal door protecting her from the rest of her sisters drew back. Taking the gun out and muttering to herself, Lisa went out into the hall, down the stairs, and into the living room just as Lori, Leni, and Luan stumbled into the kitchen from the basement. Lynn was heaping more rags, paper towels, and anything flammable she could onto the range. Smoke curled into the air.

"Lynn!" Lisa called, raising the gun. "Stop this instant or I'll shoot."

Lynn spun, her blood-soaked face tight with primal rage. "Yeah? Fucking do it, you little ass-licking bitch." Lynn rocked back and forth on her feet.

"What happened to Luna?" Leni asked.

"Fuck Luna and fuck you!" Lynn said, glancing at her sisters. She started toward Lisa. "I'm going to rip your..."

Lisa pulled the trigger three times in rapid succession. The first round struck Lynn in the shoulder. The second tore out her throat in a spurt of blood. The third hit her in the face, and she dropped. Leni screamed and Lori stared with wide eyes. Luan blinked and hugged herself.

The things Lynn had heaped onto the stove were burning now. The fire alarm went off, and filled the house with a loud, ear-piercing screech. "Put the fire out!" Lisa said, aiming the gun at Leni. She was not surprised that she enjoyed shooting Lynn, but she _was_ surprised by how close she was to finishing off the rest, too. She grinned and cocked the gun. "Now!"

Leni grabbed the fire extinguisher near the fridge, aimed the nozzle at the stove, and covered it with a thick white coating. She tossed it aside and turned the burners off.

"Alright," Lisa said, "the next one who tries something like that is going to wind up like Lynn. Do you understand?"

Her sisters nodded.

"Good," Lisa said, tucking the gun into her pants. "Now if you'll excuse..."

Her words were cut off when hands grabbed her around the shoulders. "Blood!" Lucy screamed, and when Lisa felt teeth sinking into her throat, she screamed out, too. She reached for the gun, but already she was too weak to hold it, and it fell to the ground.

Lucy shoved her to the floor and got on top of her. Lisa's eyes widened as she took in the sight of her sister's pale, blood-splattered face. "Blood!" Lucy cried again, and Lisa passed out. Within minutes, she was in the same place as Lynn.

Lori looked around. Three of her sisters lie dead. A twinge of pain tightened her chest, a bigger, more important twinge tightened her loins. "I'll deal with this later," she said, "first, I need Lincoln to cum in me."

"No, he's going to cum in _me_ ," Luan said.

"Guys," Leni said, "I'm sure Lincy has enough for all of us."

They started toward the stairs.

 _I hope,_ Luan thought, shivering at the thought of her brother pumping his hot load into her pussy.

* * *

 _What have I done?_

Lucy sat next to her sister's body, her arms wrapped around her knees. She rocked back and forth, so cold that her teeth chattered. Lisa, the second youngest of the Loud kids, lay with her arms and legs splayed. Her glasses had come off and sat broken on the carpet. Her throat was a bloody mess, and Lucy shivered as she tasted it on her lips. _I killed my sister and drank her blood. My little sister..._

Lucy stopped rocking when her eyes fell upon the gun. She reached forward, picked it up, and put it in her mouth.

In the vent, Lincoln watched as the top of Lucy's head exploded in a shower of gore, and she slumped over. He uttered a strangled cry, and slammed his head against the grate, which gave under his weight, popping open and spilling him to the floor: He landed next to Lisa's body. Her eyes stared sightlessly at the ceiling and blood oozed from her ruined neck. Lincoln screamed and scooted away, bumping into something. He turned to see Luan staring down at him, a crooked smile on her face. He yelled out, but she wrapped her hand around his mouth and dragged him to a standing position. "Shhh," she said, "the others might hear you, and I don't wanna share."

She shoved him back onto the couch and mounted him, caging his legs with hers. Her bare crotch touched his leg, and he jumped. It was warm and soft and slightly slick. He threw his arms defensively up, but she smacked them away. "Don't fight it, Lincoln," she said, rolling her hips. "I promise it won't hurt."

Tears flooded his eyes. "Luan, please..."

"I promise you," she whispered into his ear. "You'll like it."

"Luan..."

She reached under her skirt, ran a finger along her damp opening, and then stuck it in Lincoln's face. He tightened his lips and threw his head to the side. "Taste me, Linc," she said. He threw his head to the other side, but she was fast, smearing his bottom lip. She giggled. "How does it taste?"

Lincoln's lip tingled, _burned_. He opened his mouth to cry out, and warmth flowed into his lungs. He instinctively licked his lip, and his tongue began to burn too. It was painful. It was...it was...euphoria.

His eyes locked with his sister's. His penis began to stiffen. "You taste good," he said, and she blushed.

"I don't taste _funny_?" she asked.

"You taste like candy."

She giggled and leaned in slowly, her cheeks scarlet and her lips trembling. The smell of her warm breath was intoxicating, and Lincoln's stomach fluttered. Their lips brushed, and a thrill ran through him. "Lincoln," she sighed, "I've wanted this for so long." Lincoln grinned up at her, running his fingers through her hair. She rolled her neck like a cat and made a long purring noise. When she looked at him again, her eyes were shinning. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed, Luan's tongue slipping into his mouth. The taste of it was incredible. Lincoln's heart slammed against his chest. He returned the kiss, licking the tip of Luan's tongue and shuddering. She pulled back, and he sucked her bottom lip.

"I'm so fucking hot right now," she panted.

Lincoln nodded. "Me too."

She grinned. "Better lose those undies then." She lifted her weight off of him, and he hurriedly pulled down his underwear. When she settled again, his penis pressed against the cleft of her vagina. Her eyes rolled back and she laughed. "I don't think I'm going to last very long."

"Neither am I."

She shifted her weight, and Lincoln felt himself knocking at her door. "Are you ready?" she asked hungrily.

"Yes," Lincoln said urgently, the pressure already rising. He understood now why they were chasing him. He would have chased them too.

Sighing, Luan slowly settled on him. He entered her, and threw his head back against the couch, the pleasure so great that it was agony. She made small mewling noises as she sank onto him. She took his face in her hands and looked at him, her eyes narrowed and her mouth hanging open. "I'm so close," she moaned.

Lincoln grabbed her hips and forced her roughly down onto him. She cried out and shook, her walls tightening around him. He felt himself cumming, and tried to hold back, but a geyser erupted forth, shooting deep into his sister's womb. Luan threw her head back and screamed. The curve of her throat and her nipple playing peek-a-boo through her shirt made Lincoln faint, and he gave another thrust, then leaned forward and licked her chest. "Goddamn it, Linc!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

When he'd finished squirting, she rolled off of him. He caught a flash of her sweet flower, and the way his seed oozed out of her and coted her thighs made him shudder.

"My turn!"

Lincoln looked up to see Leni standing before him, a wide and happy smile on her face. "Hey, Leni," Lincoln said.

"Hey," she said, biting her lower lip. She sank to her knees and took him in her hand. It was warm, and he twitched. She looked up at him with doe-like eyes, and Lincoln was so turned on that he almost pounced on her. "Does that feel good?" she asked, beginning to stroke the shaft.

"So good," he said, burying his head into the back of the couch.

She rubbed her thumb across the head, and Lincoln moaned. "Does _that_ feel good?" she asked, her voice lower.

"Leni," he chuckled, "yes."

She leaned down and flicked her tongue over his tip, then took him fully into her mouth, slowly impaling herself on his penis. Lincoln grabbed a handful of the cushion and arched his back. Next to him, Luan took his hand, and their fingers intertwined. She kissed his nipple, then put her lips around it. He let out another moan. She looked up at him, and trailed her tongue up his chest to his neck, his chin, his lips. Leni increased her speed, and Lincoln bucked his hips, hitting the back of her throat. Luan put her hand on his cheek and shoved her tongue into his mouth. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder, and slipped the other into her shirt. He rubbed her nipple, and she shuddered. Leni moved faster still, and Lincoln felt himself reaching his peak. He pulled back from Luan and moaned. "I'm cumming!"

When he did, he let out a strained cry. Long ropes of semen shot into his sister's mouth and spilled down her throat. She pulled back, panting, white dripping from her mouth. "Was that good?"

" _So_ good," Lincoln breathed. He closed his eyes and shivered. His dick was still hard. The pressure was rising once more.

"I see you finally came around, baby brother." Lincoln opened his eyes, and Lori was standing in front of him, a sly smile on his face. Her bare pussy was inches from his face, the heat and musky smell caressing his face and nose. Lincoln licked his lips and leaned forward, kissing her smooth center and looking up at her. Her eyelids fluttered. "I came twice. Wanna make it three?"

"I do," Lori said, and climbed on top of him, then stripped her shirt off. Her breasts were pert and firm. Lincoln took them in his hands, and she shivered. "Oh, yes." She put her hands on his and pressed them harder. Fresh passion overcame Lincoln, and he rolled her onto her back. He was on top now, staring down into her half-lidded eyes. Her legs were splayed in a V-shape. "I _like_ it when a man takes control," she said.

Grabbing one of her ankles, he thrust into her, and she jumped. "Jesus!" she gasped. 'Yes!" She was tighter than he expected. She clenched around him, and even the slightest movement sent his head into the stratosphere. "I've been waiting all night for this!"

Gritting his teeth, Lincoln pulled back and thrust roughly forward. She jumped again, her throat working furiously. Luan, kneeling next to her head, leaned in and they kissed passionately. Seeing his sisters sucking each other's faces, catching glimpses of their tongues writhing in passion, sent Lincoln over the edge, and he threw himself into his oldest sister and exploded. Lori shook and moaned as his hot cum filled her.

Momentarily spent, Lincoln flopped down onto her, and she wrapped her arms around him. "My sweet, sweet, naughty little brother," she whispered into his ear.

"My big, slutty sister," Lincoln said, kissing her collarbone.

"Yes, I am," Lori said, and laughed.

"Lincy?"

Lincoln turned. Leni was standing over them, an anxious look on her face. "Can...can you fuck _me_ now?"

Lincoln grinned, then kissed Lori. "Sure."

"Eeeee!" Leni squealed, holding her hands up.

Lincoln slipped off of Lori and got to his feet. His legs were shaky, and he stumbled. "Bend over the arm of the couch," he said.

"Okay!" she went over to the arm of the couch and bent. "Ready!"

Lincoln stood behind her and slipped her underwear down. Her pink asshole looked so inviting that before Lincoln could stop himself, he slipped a finger inside. She jumped. "Oooh, Linc! _That's_ different!"

He shoved it as far as he could, then brought it back out and licked it. The taste made his passion boil. He grabbed her hips and jammed himself into her pussy. "God!" He pulled it almost all the way out, and then slammed it back in. Leni let out a long moan. He pulled all the way out, then rubbed the head against her opening. She hissed. Grinning, he rammed it back in, and she fell forward, screaming as her body spasmed and her walls tightened around him. Lincoln cried out as he gave her every last drop of his forth consecutive orgasm.

Done, he lay against her back, spent.

"I knew you'd fuck like a stallion," she said.


	7. The Final Chapter

Midnight came and went, and still they fucked, a writhing mass of sweaty flesh slapping and grinding together. Each sigh, each moan, and each orgasm only made the pressure build higher. At 3am, the windows and doors automatically opened, but none of them noticed until dawn, when sunlight fell upon the living room, revealing a scene of total devastation: Trash and rubble littered the living room, broken pictures of a happy family, a picture of Lynn with her baseball bat slung over her shoulder, a smile on her face, a snapshot of Lisa and Lucy sitting on the couch, one three and the other seven. You could not see Lucy's eyes, but if you looked closely into Lisa's, you could almost see the psychopath within.

In the kitchen, Luna lie face down, an ax jutting from the crook of her neck. A few feet away, Lynn stared at the ceiling with empty eyes sunken in a bloody face. Her arms and legs were splayed, the fingers of her right hand almost touching Luna's head, as though in her final moments of life Lynn wanted to touch her beloved sister. Near the couch, Lucy was in a sitting position, bent at the waist, her face buried in the carpet, a revolver clutched loosely in her right hand. A large, jagged exit wound allowed daylight to pour into her ruined cranium. Drops of blood splattered the ceiling. Pieces of brain matter occasionally fell like gloopy rain.

On the couch, a boy and his three sisters did abominable things to each other, sickening things, while family portraits of themselves looked on: Lincoln sitting in a chair, Leni on one side, her hand resting on his shoulder, and Lori on the other, rubbing his hair; Luna and Luan sitting under the shade of a tree in the backyard. Each of the four reached their peak once more, plummeted over, and started again. Lisa miscalculated the effects of the chemical. They were permanent, and would drive the sufferer mad with lust to the point that they didn't eat, didn't drink, and didn't sleep...only fucked.

When the four noticed the light, they stopped and took notice. Lori looked at her brother with a devilish smile. "You know who might like your dick? Ronnie Anne."

"I'm should Clyde would _love_ your pussy," he replied.

"Yes he would," Lori said. "And he _is_ cute..."

The Loud children got up and went forth to spread death and madness.

* * *

In their room, Lola and Lana lay together. "You know," Lola said, "I like you better than Lincoln anyway."

"Yeah," Lana said, "I'm pretty sure I'm gay."

"We can be gay together," Lola said, winking at her sister.

And they were. Again and again and again and again and...


End file.
